Girls Are Crazy
by Wohitzi
Summary: After his uncle takes the throne and puts an end to the war, guests from around the world visit the palace to work out peace agreements. The family that interests young prince Zuko the most is Hakoda's from the South, specifically his daughter, Katara.
1. The Arrival

A lot happened during the ninth year of Zuko's life. His father, Fire Lord Ozai, died; uncle Iroh seized the throne; the war ended; and Iroh married Ursa, Zuko's mother.

It was hard to decide if he was happy or angry or just plain confused. He missed his father, it was strange seeing his mother and uncle together, and lessons of the war's great purpose and path to a brighter future seemed very hollow and empty. However, things were a lot more peaceful – there were no war meetings pulling his uncle away, no dinnertime discussions about the battles, and Azula had become notably less sadistic in the absence of their father.

Plus, the visitors from around the world were rather interesting – an eccentric king, a princess from the north, and a crazy inventor from one of the Air Temples were just a few examples.

But the visitors he would never forget, however, were Hakoda's family from the south.

* * *

Author's Notes: _New fic, because my brain is an evil, evil thing. In case you haven't noticed, this will be a very short, drabble-type fic. Hopefully you enjoy it and it isn't too pointlessly boring. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	2. Day One

The Hakoda family consisted of a father, a 'Gran-Gran', a son, and a daughter. They arrived in the palace, sweating in heavy blue furs and looking at the beauty of the palace in awe. Out of the four, it was the daughter who caught Zuko's attention.

Her name was Katara. She was two years younger than him, with exotically dark skin, bright blue eyes, and hair woven like a rope. Within the first five minutes of meeting her, he knew he didn't like her.

"Ew, Sokka!" she whined, pushing him away. "You smell like seal jerky!"

"That's a problem?"

"We're in a palace, stupid! You can't talk to royalty smelling like that!"

But her brother had already moved onto another topic of interest. Kneeling by the pond in the palace courtyard, he cocked his head at the animals swimming in the water. "What're they?"

"Turtle-ducks," Zuko supplied, arriving at his side.

"Can I ride one?"

"No! What are you, stupid?"

Suddenly, he felt himself being pushed from behind, and an instant later he was crashing into the pond.

Katara stood at the water's edge, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "Don't call my brother stupid!"

That was when Zuko decided that, yes, girls were definitely crazy.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Just so you know, most chapters will probably be like this: just one quick little scene. There'll be one for each day of the visit, which will probably last a week._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	3. Day Two

Despite Zuko's insistence that Katara was crazy (and the evidence presented in the form of dripping wet clothes and panicked turtle-ducks), his mother refused to let him avoid her.

"She is an honoured guest," Ursa said, dragging her son toward the palace courtyard a day after the incident, "and just like any other guest, she will be treated with the utmost respect and attention."

Which is how he ended up sitting with her by the courtyard's pond, his mother's watchful gaze ensuring he couldn't escape. He was supposed to be talking to her (about what, he couldn't imagine), but found himself unable to think of a single topic. Thankfully, _she_ seemed to have plenty to say.

"It's warm here," she whined, fanning herself with both hands. "I miss the South Pole and Master Pakku – he taught me waterbending. I'm his best student. The ice-stick-things you have here are good, though, but they remind me of how much I miss penguin sledding. Do you have sledding here? You should; it's fun. What do you do for fun?"

"Uh," Zuko said stupidly, wide-eyed. How could she talk so fast? Did she not need to breathe?

"You're boring," she declared, impatient with his slow response. Then she got to her feet, said something about going to find her brother, and flounced away.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Because Zuko is a social dork and Katara is a chatterbox. _

_Uhh... Forgot to mention this with the other chapters, but any title suggestions would be hugely appreciated. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	4. Day Three

Peering into the turtle-duck pond, Sokka poked the water tentatively and said, "Is this where you go fishing?"

"No," Zuko deadpanned, leaning up against the tree and staring at the sky in boredom. His mother and uncle had thought it would be a good idea to spend some quality time with the Water Tribe boy. So far, it was proving to be a waste of time.

"Oh... So you just eat the ducks?"

"_What?_ No!"

"Well, how do you get food?"

"Gee, I don't know – the _market_?"

Scowling, he sat upright and crossed his arms. "You don't have to be so mean about it."

Zuko chose to ignore that comment.

"... So, you don't hunt, like, _ever?_"

"_No_. We don't _need_ to."

"That sounds boring."

This statement reminded him of what had happened the day before, in the exact same spot with a different (and obviously much crazier) Water Tribe child.

"So... Is your sister always nuts?"

"Pretty much," Sokka said, now laying on his stomach and picking apart a blade of grass. "What is this stuff? I've never seen it before."

"It's _grass_," Zuko said, slightly exasperated. Never seen _grass_? How could someone have never seen _grass_? It was everywhere!

Clearly, the South Pole was strange and awful place to live.

Oblivious to his companion's disbelief, Sokka said, "Neat. Can I eat it?"

"Not unless you're a leopard-goat."

"Bummer," he sighed, rolling onto his back. Shielding his eyes from the bright, hot Fire Nation sun, he added, "Katara's not so bad, though. She just doesn't like it here."

"So I've heard."

They sat in silence for a moment, watching the turtle-ducklings follow their mother out of the pond, attempting to waddle through the grass (it was in need of a trim. Apparently, the palace gardener hadn't been keeping up with nature). It was very peaceful...

"... So, what _can_ you eat here?"

* * *

Author's Notes: _Sorry if this chapter feels boring and/or pointless. I just think Sokka Zuko bonding, especially kiddy!Sokka and kiddy!Zuko bonding, is very cute. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	5. Day Four

On the fourth afternoon Zuko found Katara lying on the floor in his room, looking at scrolls.

"Hey!" he cried, hurrying over and swiping one from her hands. "Who said you could come in here?"

"Your uncle said you have stories I might like," she explained, unbothered as she reached for another scroll on the shelf in front of her. Unrolling it, she let her eyes wander the page for a moment, then tossed it aside.

"You're not even reading them!"

"The words are too big, so I'm looking at the pictures," she said, throwing another to the side. Looking up at him, she added, "The story you took looked good, though."

Zuko glanced down at the scroll in his hands. It was his favourite, telling the story of the Blue Spirit. Once, he had tried reading it to Azula – she had said it was boring and stupid and tried to burn it. Maybe this girl would actually appreciate it....

Plus, reading to her could be his hospitable act of the day. Quick, easy, and hopefully painless.

So, at his offer, they sat together on the floor, Katara peering over his shoulder at the pictures as he read the words. The story told of a terrifying phantom that punished greed and cruelty, armed with swords and the face of a demon.

When he finished, she stared down at the painting of the Blue Spirit and asked why Zuko hadn't been visited by it yet.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Katara's always gotta ruin the moment, eh? xD_

_Hopefully this chapter is reasonably entertaining. I'm thinking of maybe naming this fic 'Kid Logic' - does that seem suitable?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	6. Day Five

The most interesting event of the fifth day was supper. Normally, they ate Fire Nation delicacies – deliciously seasoned meat and fish ("Good food gone to waste," according to Sokka, who couldn't handle the slightest spice) and sweet, juicy fruits harvested from the tropical jungles ("I miss sea prunes," Katara whined, poking at a star-shaped fruit).

However, the guests weren't exactly pleased. So, to better accommodate them, Iroh ordered the palace chefs to prepare a meal as closely resembling Water Tribe cuisine as possible.

Which is how Zuko discovered that sea prunes (or ocean cumquats) were completely disgusting.

"Zuko!" Ursa scolded when he spat the offending food back into his bowl. "Where are your manners?"

"If you don't want 'em," Sokka said, gesturing toward the prince's dish, "I'll take 'em."

"Knock yourself out," Zuko said, pushing the bowl away with a look of revulsion. At his mother's disapproving stare, he held out up his hands defensively and said, "Hey, I'm better accommodating our guest by giving him more of what he wants. Isn't that a good thing?"

"You could do so without spitting the food across the table. Here" – she picked up his napkin, dabbing at his face – "wipe that mess up."

Helplessly, he tried to fend her off, cheeks burning red. "Mom, cut it out! I can wipe my own face!"

A few minutes later, when everyone had resumed eating (well, almost everyone – Sokka was attempting to charm a rather disinterested Azula), Katara frowned down at her bowl. "How can you not like this?"

"Maybe because it tastes like my sweaty training clothes?"

His quip was met with a waterwhip of sea prune broth. Quite an unreasonable reaction, in Zuko's opinion, though that didn't stop him from grabbing a handful of the food in his mother's bowl ("Zuko! What are you-!") and throwing at Katara.

By the time the parents got the two benders separated, the table and walls and floor were covered in food, as were the screaming opponents.

They sat at opposite ends of the table from then on.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Oh food fights. xD Obviously, Zuko and Katara have yet to learn how to appreciate other cultures (and their disgusting foods)._

_Still debating on whether or not to call this 'Kid Logic'.  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters.**


	7. Day Six

"Why are girls so crazy?" Zuko asked, sprawled across the couch in his uncle's study. For once his mom wasn't pestering him to play with Katara (probably because Azula had tried to light the annoying boy, Sokka, on fire earlier that afternoon).

Not looking up from his paperwork, Iroh smiled and said, "One day, you will find their craziness alluring. Like a moth-bee to a fire lily – the pollen burns you, but you love it all the same."

Zuko wrinkled his nose. "Ew. Why would I like _her_?"

"One of life's unsolved mysteries. But, in due time, you will."

His nephew made no response other than a disgusted 'blah' noise. The room was silent for a few moments, save for the sound of Iroh's brush against paper or dipping into the inkwell. Closing his eyes, Zuko let the relaxed atmosphere embrace him, basking in the warm sunlight filtering in through the window behind the Fire Lord. Peace, at last...

"So, who is she?"

"Who's who?" he asked, cracking an eye open and tilting his head back. Iroh looked strange upside-down.

"The girl. It sounds like you're talking about someone specific," his uncle said, a sly smile tugging at his lips. "Perhaps my nephew has a little crush...."

"No! Zuko immediately denied, sitting bolt upright with a furious blush and fisted hands. "I'd never like Katara! She's the most annoying person on the planet!"

Then he stormed out of the room, clearly deciding he was done with their conversation. Iroh only grinned. Surely, this was going to be an interesting visit.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Have I mentioned how much I love writing little!Zuko? xD He's just so darn cute. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	8. Day Seven

A week. They had been in the palace for a whole week and they _still_ hadn't left.

Apparently, the Water Tribe family had decided to extend their visit (on Iroh's insistence, of course). For how long, Zuko had no idea.

"Why don't you show our guests what you've been learning in firebending?" Ursa asked. It was after lunch and everyone was sitting in the courtyard, the sun high above their heads as they enjoyed cups of fresh tea.

Zuko looked at her with wide eyes. _Him?_ But wasn't it Azula's job to show-off and impress all the guests? She had twice the skill in half the time, after all.

"Go on," his mother urged, still smiling.

Hesitantly, he obeyed. Moving to the center of the small (but impossibly large, in his mind) crowd, he shifted into a beginning stance, taking deep, even breaths.

"Remember not to push yourself too hard," Iroh reminded him from the sidelines, beaming encouragingly. Beside him, Azula rolled her eyes.

So Zuko started, gliding through the forms of his favourite routine, flames erupting from his fists and feet. The clapping from the people around him made it seem as though he were doing the most complex thing in the world. He could feel his heart pounding from exertion and excitement. His bending was actually _impressing_ people!

Then, as he was guiding a stream of fire in a wide circle around himself, he caught Katara's eye.

And, suddenly, it seemed like a really good idea to show-off.

Long story short, he had tried to do one of those tricky, mid-air flip-kicks Azula was learning, and fell flat on his face (quite literally). His payment was a skinned knee, busted lip, and heaps of humiliation.

* * *

Author's Notes: _In which Zuko displays low self-esteem and dorkish tendencies. 3_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	9. Day Eight

Zuko lay buried beneath his covers for hours the next day, refusing to come out and endure the humiliation of his fumble. If he hid long enough, they would all forget – just like the time Azula tricked him into believing there were ghosts in the palace closets and he went around throwing 'anti-spirit powder' (more commonly known as flour) into all of them.

... Wait, wasn't it the _older brother _who was supposed to trick the gullible little sister?

Someone knocked at the door.

"Go away!" he shouted, then immediately cursed his impulsive action. If people knew where he was, they wouldn't stop bugging him until he came out!

Whoever it was came in anyway. There were light footsteps, then tiny hands grabbing his covers and throwing them back.

"I said 'go away'," Zuko grumbled, pouting (an expression made all the more adorable by his fat lip). Katara ignored his request, sitting beside him on the bed with her eyes locked on his wounded knee. In her hands was a full waterskin.

"I can fix it for you," she offered. "Master Pakku taught me. He says that's all girls are s'posed to learn up North, but Gran-Gran made him teach me to fight."

"I don't want your dumb healing," he stubbornly refused, rolling over and grabbing one of his many pillows to clamp over his ears.

A sharp, wet smack met his neck.

"Ow!" he yelped, jolting upright. Rubbing the spot she had hit, he glared at her, demanding, "What was that for?"

"You being a jerk! Now let me heal you! Master Pakku says I need to practice, but daddy doesn't like it when I beat up Sokka."

"Fine," he said, arms crossed and lips pulled into a pouty-frown. He stretched out his leg, waiting for her to work her magic.

Beaming, she bent the water into the palm of her hands. Pressing it to his still-sore knee, her brow furrowed cutely as she concentrated, making the water glow. Zuko watched in awe as the tiny, scabbed cuts healed.

"All better!" she declared cheerfully, returning the water to its pouch. "Now, read me a story."

The rest of the afternoon was spent curled up on his bed, reading stories of painted ladies, dancing dragons, and cave dwelling lovers.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I love writing these two. =D They're just so darn cute. _

_Hopefully you guys enjoy this as much as I do. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	10. Day Nine

"How can you stand it?"

Zuko, who had been sprawled out on his back on the palace's manicured lawn, rolled over to face his sister. "Stand what?"

"_Them,"_ she said, lip curling in disgust as she gestured toward the Water Tribe siblings sitting by the pond. "They're so... _barbaric_."

"They aren't barbaric," he defended, propping himself up on his elbows with a frown, forehead creasing, "they just have a different culture."

She snorted. "Zuzu, they can't even _read._"

"Can so! I saw Katara writing her name in the dirt the other day."

"Then why can't she read those stupid stories you like so much?"

"They aren't stupid!"

"Who? The waterbender or the books?"

"_Both!" _he shouted, face reddening until it looked like he might burst.

Scoffing, she shifted from her side to her back, closing her eyes against the bright sun. "Really, Zuzu, I thought you'd handle this better than that. I guess uncle's _actually_ right – love really is blind."

Sputtering, he sat upright, cheeks burning for a very different reason. "I-I don't like her! That's ridiculous! You're stupid!"

Azula only smirked. "Whatever you say, dumb-dumb."

Getting to his feet, he stomped away toward the house, muttering about crazy girls and crazier family.

* * *

Author's Notes:_ Yeah, even with Iroh's influence, Azula is still a bit manipulative and cruel. At least his time her teasing and manipulation is in favour of Zutara (for the most part). _

_Oh, I'm debating on possibly titling this "Foreign Affairs" or something like that. What do you think? Any other suggestions?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	11. Day Ten

On the tenth day, it was decided that braiding everyone's hair would be a great idea. By who, Zuko didn't know – all he knew was that it was a really _stupid_ idea.

He told Katara so.

"Shut up! You'll get a crooked braid if you keep fidgeting so much."

"Great. I don't _want_ a braid."

"Zuko," his mother said sternly, her own hair being plaited by Kana, "this is a wonderful opportunity to learn about the culture of another nation. Don't spoil it for everyone."

"Yeah, Zuzu," Azula taunted, stroking her already-braided hair, "be a good little prince and let the peasants play with your hair."

"Azula! We do not use that word in this house!"

"Since when? Dad used it all the time."

While the mother and daughter bickered, Katara was carefully weaving Zuko's hair together, a wide smile on her lips. "Your hair is so soft!"

"Uh... Thanks?"

"It's perfect for braiding, too – it doesn't get all tangle-y like mine."

Pausing, he contemplated what a proper response would be. On the one hand, she was saying he had very nice hair. On the other, she was saying he was perfectly suited to a girly hairstyle.

He settled for silent brooding.

On the upside, they switched places ten minutes later, so it was _his_ turn to put _her_ hair in a topknot and enjoy its softness on his fingers.

... He still wasn't sure why this was a good thing.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Hurhur. Zuko likes Katara's hair. xD _

_I'm now also considering the title "Girls Are Crazy", since that seems to be Zuko's opinion of Katara. xD_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	12. Day Eleven

"So, what do you think of our guests?" Ursa asked as she tucked her son into bed. It had been a typically busy day, and Zuko was exhausted. "They'll be going home soon, you know."

"Good," he sighed, sinking into his pillow, blankets pulled up to his chin.

"Aren't you going to miss them?"

"No! They're _annoying_."

"Well," she said, sitting down on the edge of his bed, "according to Azula, you're quite defensive of our guests..."

Snapping upright, he scowled and cried, "I don't like Katara!"

Ursa raised an eyebrow, her painted lips pulling into a sly smile. "I never said anything about _Katara_."

"I-" he started, tongue-tied as he tried to explain, feeling rather cornered. Why and over what, he wasn't sure – he had been telling the honest truth, after all. Katara was annoying and talked way too much and ate strange food and said he had girly hair and always pushed him into the pond. Who in their right mind would like _her?_

"Well, I don't like her!" he finally declared, crossing his arms and dropping back against his pillows. "So there!"

With a quiet laugh, Ursa leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. "Sleep well, my prince."

Then she blew out the candle and left, leaving him to his thoughts. He drifted to sleep listing all the reasons he definitely did _not_ like Katara.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Hey, Zuko - there's a river in Egypt you might like. ;D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	13. Day Twelve

Apparently, when Ursa said the Water Tribe family was leaving 'soon', she meant 'tomorrow'. And with the departure of their honoured guests came a feast.

Zuko didn't see a point in it. There were only their two families there – why bother with a big, extravagant party? At least he didn't have to dance or eat Water Tribe food. There would be rioting from both him and Azula, as the awfulness of the two something they could actually agree on.

Still, he had to get dressed up in his best clothes (which were _way_ worse in the middle of the summer) and help his uncle decide on a menu (they agreed on a buffet fusing both nations' delicacies) and, at the party, endure three hours of socializing with people he had already lived with for twelve days.

It all seemed rather stupid.

But he got to see Katara dressed in red, silk formal wear, her hair loose and falling around her shoulders in big, soft looking curls. Somehow he knew this was a good thing. He just wasn't sure _why_.

Maybe that was what his uncle had wanted to warn him about earlier that morning, when he tried to sit him down for a talk about 'men and women'.

* * *

Author's Notes:_ Not overly happy with this chapter (or the next one, for that matter), but I do like writing oblivious!crushing!Zuzu._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	14. The Departure

By the next morning, the Water Tribe family had packed their things and was ready to leave. Both families gathered on the docks, saying their 'good bye's before the guests piled onto the boat and sailed home.

"What part of 'don't touch me' do you fail to understand?" Azula growled, trying (unsuccessfully) to fend off Sokka's hugs. If it weren't for Ursa and Kana's watchful gazes, she would've shoved him into the ocean by that point.

"It's been a pleasure having you with us," Iroh said, bowing politely. "I hope to see you again soon."

"Likewise," Hakoda said, returning the gesture. "You should come visit us down in the South Pole sometime."

Down at the far end of the dock, Katara and Zuko stood across from each other, the former smiling cheerfully as she said, "Thanks for reading me all those stories."

Glancing away, he tried to ignore how unusually warm his face felt (it was cloudy, after all), attempting to act aloof by muttering, "Whatever."

His attempt to drive her away with faked apathy was unsuccessful. Instead of hurrying to join the rest of her family on the boat, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, giggling in his ear.

Then she was skipping away down the dock, leaving Zuko to stare after her with one hand pressed to his scarlet cheek.

Girls, he decided, were most definitely crazy. He just wasn't so sure it was a bad thing.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I get the feeling this turned out really awkward. D: The scene didn't want to flow together properly. Grr. _

_But I do like the little Zuko/Katara scene. And I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Probably obvious what that will involve. xD_

_Anyway, thanks for all the feedback and reviews and stuff. I hope you guys enjoyed my little fic!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


End file.
